


禁锢

by HXS



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXS/pseuds/HXS
Summary: 食用愉快





	禁锢

Tony站在镜子前面，认真的整理着自己暗蓝色的领带，修长的手指翻转着慢慢的打出一个完美的结。折叠成型的亚麻色的手帕在宝蓝的西装外套前露出一角，男人随即低头检查袖口。

他对他们的每次见面都表现的如此看重又小心翼翼，以至于Pepper常常嘲笑他紧张的有些神经质。他看着镜子里的那双棕色眼睛，男人不笑的时候总会给人很强的压迫感——这也是他为什么总是竭力在Peter面前保持温柔。

 

他们刚刚相识的时候，男孩儿甚至稚嫩到尚未分化，他甚至不能确定他未来是A是O。Peter也幻想过，他的未来会是什么样，也许他就是一个普通的可以快快乐乐的生活的，不受信息素和发情困扰的Beta，那样的未来肯定也很不错。

他把这个想法告诉Tony的时候，男人挑了挑眉，“你想成为一个Beta吗？”

“成为Beta也很不错。”Peter说道，“能够不受信息素影响不是很好吗？”

“幻想一下就好。”Tony朝他泼冷水，即使坐在对面他也能闻到男孩儿身上散发出的丝丝甜味。“你会成为一个很棒的Omega。”

“哦，花花公子的经验。”男孩儿不满的嘟囔着，“我不相信你，也许我会成为一个Alpha呢，我的运动细胞一直很好。”

Tony不置可否。

男孩儿托着腮，手杵在桌沿上，幻想着他的未来。他的面前铺满了摊开的书和笔记本，铅笔散乱放在一边。

Tony端起桌子上的咖啡喝了一口。

他也不知道该做出什么反应才好，他叫男孩儿出来约会，Peter却带来了他的物理学作业。

“我真的会成为一个Omega吗？”Peter又忧心忡忡的问道，他好像没意识到自己其实在和男人约会。“我听说Omega经常会遇到袭击，我可不想面对那种糟心事。”

“是个好问题。”Tony在听了男孩儿两个小时的废话之后，已经练就了睁眼说瞎话的本领，他甚至还能漫不经心的跟着附和几句。“所以现在我们面临着你就要分化的紧急情况，为了防止你不遇到新闻上的可怕袭击什么的，我可以一步不落的跟着你来确保你的人身安全。”

一块蜘蛛形状的的红色橡皮飞向了他，打在他暗蓝色的高级西装上向后弹起，随即“咚”的一声落进了男人面前的咖啡杯里。“你明明一直都在这么做。简直就差在我洗澡的时候跟进浴室里了，有你在我才担心自己的人身安全。”

“那么，为了确保你的人身安全，你可以现在开始跟学校请长假。”Tony不以为然的继续说道，“直到你度过发情期我帮你短暂标记之后再去上学。”

“不行！你想都别想！”Peter颓然的捂着脸，“我竟然会蠢到跟你讨论这个问题。我一定是疯了。”

“其实你不用过于担心这些。”Tony最终决定还是好好安慰一下他的小恋人，”分化期是每个人的大事，人生的转折点，大家都会出现焦虑的情况。”

“这么说你当年也担心过这些事吗？”Peter闷闷的问道。

“我当年……为了庆祝自己的分化开了一个星期的性爱轰趴。中间的过程记不太清了，总之结束之后我就成为了一个Alpha。”Tony回忆道，“我没担心过这个，斯塔克家的男性总会分化成Alpha。”

Peter用手指头敲着桌沿，面色不善的看着他。

“哦，是吗？真是有用的建议，你说的我心动极了，现在我决定也要开一个性爱轰趴来帮助自己度过分化。”

Tony笑起来，他伸手想要摸摸他的小恋人的脑袋，被Peter嫌弃的躲开了。

“好吧我同意，这是个好想法，但是我向你保证除了我不会有人能来参加。”Tony笑着说道，“我也对这个建议心动极了。”

Peter不是很想理他，虽然他早就知道他们在一起之前Tony的私生活糜烂至极，然而知道是一回事，听对方亲口说出来又是一回事。

“论文你来替我写。”Peter放下胳膊，随手拿起一本书，“现在我要好好思考一下人生。”

Tony无奈的拿起笔杆，表示对男孩儿的决定毫无异议——毕竟他刚刚说错了话。

这当然和计划好的不一样，他本来预计着和他Peter一起好好度过一个周末，最好的情况是他还能尝到点甜头什么的。可是他现在却趴在桌子上，替男孩儿写他的物理学作业。

谁让他的Peter是个乖的有些过了头的好学生。

 

“你闻起来很甜，越来越甜了。”两人安静的坐了一会之后，男人突然毫无征兆的开口了，他笔下没停，也没有抬头，像是在自言自语。“甜的有点儿让人忍不住。”

Peter沉浸在小说中世界，他其实没有听清Tony在说什么，只是下意识的嗯了一声。于是Tony不再说话。

最后这篇由物理学博士，天才发明家亲手炮制的论文被当了。Peter的导师对他说，她对于男孩儿胡乱编造公式理论的行为感到十分失望。

那是Peter第一次在他最爱的学科上拿到这么低的分数，他十分沮丧。

 

对于Peter分化的事，Tony其实远没有他表现出的那样平静。他对这天到来的期盼远胜任何人，甚至胜过Peter。

因为这意味着，他终于可以名正言顺的占有男孩儿的全部。

他一直期盼着这一天不要来的太晚，起码，不要在他控制不住之前。

 

他们确定恋爱关系之后，彼此之间的感情进展就有些快过头，有时候Peter都会疑惑他们进展的这么快会不会出什么问题。而这里面由Tony主导或决定的部分总是占了大多数。

在他们确定关系的第二天，Tony开始出现在男孩儿的校门外，无论Peter怎么拒绝都没用。而从第三天开始，因为知道了男孩儿的住处，他又开始兼顾早上的司机了。到了第四天，他已经理顺了Peter身边的所有的人际关系网，包括男孩儿去便利店时总会顺手揉几下的那只猫。

两个星期之后，他表情诚恳的询问他的小恋人，“你愿意和我住在一起吗？我在这附近有套公寓，离你们学校很近。”他说这话的时候语气轻松的像是在问他要不要吃个冰淇淋而不是同居。

Peter觉得他之所以在两个星期之后才提出这件事，是因为买下楼盘之后亲手设计和重新装修的时间再怎么赶也要那么长。

而在男孩儿干脆的拒绝他的邀请后，第二天他们就成了邻居。随后的日子男人住进了他的家。再然后他又从沙发挤到了Peter的床上。

这一切都发生的糊里糊涂又顺理成章，在Peter没怎么反应过来的时候，Tony就已经迅速而又不动声色的挤入他的生活，填满了他日常生活里的所有空暇。

 

“咱们这种进展速度是不是不太合理？”某天晚上睡觉Tony从背后揽着男孩儿的腰，轻轻地吻着男孩儿的脖子的时候，怀里的人终于纠结的开口问道。

“我总觉得好像有什么不太对……”

而Tony沉浸在男孩儿身上隐约散发出来的甜味中，回答的有些漫不经心，“没有什么不合理的，情侣之间都会做这些。”

“会吗？”男孩儿有些怀疑。但是Tony毕竟是他的初恋，即使他觉得似乎不太对劲，却也没法确切说出不对在哪里。

Tony只是埋头，暧昧的舔吻着男孩儿的耳后，那里是他最近才发现的敏感带。他的舌尖刚刚舔过那里，男孩儿的脸就红到了脖子根，他微微颤抖了一下，立刻被转移了注意。

“你，你小心别留下痕迹，我明天还要去上课。”Peter不安的说道。

Tony嗯了一声，最后意犹未尽的亲吻了几下男孩儿干净的脖颈，“睡吧，明天我送你。”

他收紧揽在Peter腰间的手臂，怀里的小恋人一开始还不舒服的挣动几下，几次之后发现挣不开，就无奈的随他去了。

于是那天开始，Peter开始习惯在Tony的拥抱中入睡。

 

“你身上越来越甜了。”某天早上，Peter刚洗完澡，裸着上半身在镜子前面擦头发。男人走到他身后，亲密的搂住了他。他闭上眼睛，鼻尖在男孩儿的颈间暧昧的磨蹭着。

“是新换的沐浴露的味道。”Peter不以为然。

“不，不对。”Tony抬起头，琥珀色的眼睛专注的看着镜子里的大男孩儿，随即他冲他露出一个微笑，“你要成年了，Peter。”

 

　　于是他等来了这一天，他的男孩儿终于要成年了。

Tony亲眼看着他的身体一天天的发生改变，最后绽放。一开始只是一些很微小的地方，他看着男孩儿的唇色变得更加鲜艳，身上的气味也越来越香甜。他就和Tony的预测一样，正在转化成一个很好的，甜蜜芬芳的Omega伴侣。而到后来这样的变化明显到Peter自己也没办法忽视了。他沮丧地发现自己在运动场上好不容易晒出的漂亮的小麦色皮肤变回了原来的嫩白，这种变化对他的打击不可谓不大，以至于他有时候会紧张的掀开自己的衣服看看自己的腹肌还在不在。

这个时候他旁边的Tony就会一本正经的在那漂亮的肌肉轮廓上摸上一把，然后诚恳的告诉男孩儿他已经确认过他的那六块腹肌还在，并且依然紧实漂亮。直到Peter不悦的把他的爪子拍开。

“所以，我真的要分化成Omega了。”男孩儿叹着气，“我现在开始要带着抑制剂去上课了吗？”

“不，你需要请假。”Tony认真的说道，“请上两个星期，其实我觉得一个月最好，你真的越来越甜了。”

“一个月不上课，那我一定是疯了。”Peter朝天花板翻了个白眼，“不，不行，这关乎我的绩点，我要是真请上一个月那之前的功夫就都白费了。周围的Omega都是带着抑制剂的，没必要做到请假的地步。”

“可是你真的很甜，甜过头了。”Tony皱着眉，“我觉得你比其他即将要分化的Omega都要甜上好几倍。”

“哦，又是花花公子的经验？”Peter凉凉的问道，“你可以跟我好好讲解一下，你到底闻过多少个和我一样即将分化的Omega男孩儿？”

Tony彻底闭嘴。

在遇到Peter之前，他没担心过自己的魅力，毕竟他游走情场多年，一直游刃有余。一个英俊，浪漫，深情的超级富翁，Tony·Stark是无数Omega心目中最理想的对象。只可惜这些他的这些标签般优点的在Peter面前都不管用了。据说恋爱总使人产生莫名的自卑感，虽然Tony不知道是据谁说的，却不妨碍他现在对这句话表示深深地认同。

从前光辉的履历在发现真爱后都成为了他极力想要忘记的灰暗过去。就像是一颗定时炸弹，说不准在什么时候引爆。毕竟每个花花公子在成为花花公子之前都没想过自己竟然真的会遇到真爱。

可是彗星就是撞地球了，他又能怎么办。

“总之，我觉得你应该请假。”Tony皱着眉，“或者我陪着你去上课……”

“天。”Peter受不了的捂住了脸，“Tony，我已经把除了在学校之外的所有时间都给你了。我真的需要一点私人空间，和我的朋友们相处交流，再说带着一个整天出现在财经新闻上的富豪男友去上课？你让别人怎么看我？我已经够不合群了。”

Tony静静的看着仰倒在沙发上的男孩儿。他的手指一时紧绷着蜷起，一时又松开。

他开始觉得Peter需要一点儿教训，一点儿肉体上的惩罚。好让他知道他什么时候能够顶嘴，什么时候不能。他从来没有为了什么人而这么焦虑过。

这个年轻的Omega好像还不明白分化带来的失控究竟是多么严重的事。

大概是因为迟迟得不到回应，Peter挪开手臂，看了看坐在旁边的恋人。Tony皱着眉，表情复杂的俯视着他。

这大概是男人第一次在他面前展现出他温和面具之后的模样，那双琥珀色的眼睛冰冷的让Peter一瞬间觉得陌生。而即使是两个人刚刚相识的时候他也没见过Tony的这种眼神。

Peter下意识的向后缩了一下。

男人随即移开视线。但是他依旧皱着眉，脸色很差。

Peter犹豫了一会，随即慢慢伸出手试探着拉了拉恋人的衣角。Tony没理他。

看起来就像小孩子闹变扭。男孩儿暗自嘀咕着。

“好吧好吧，我向你发誓我会随身携带抑制剂，再不放心的话你可以给我带个追踪器什么的？”Peter说着，小心的探过头去观察Tony的表情，“大家都是这么做的，抑制剂能够解决问题，我保证如果我开始发情，我会第一时间告诉你。”可是Tony还是一副不为所动的模样。

男孩儿没有办法，他又凑上去主动吻了吻他的嘴唇，一连亲了好几下，就像只小狗一样。

男人的表情终于缓和了点。他抬手按住那颗不安分的毛茸茸的脑袋，转而发泄不满一样将男孩儿的轻啄加深成了一个湿吻，漫长到男孩儿感到缺氧的推他，他才松开手。Peter随即用袖子抹着肿起来的嘴唇谴责的看着他。

Tony没有理会他的眼神，不过他的心情终于因为男孩儿刚才的主动而好上了一些。“那么，你要按照你说的，随身携带抑制剂和定位手环，我记得你的课表。如果哪天你晚出来了半分钟，我都会毫不犹豫的亲自走进你的学校找到你，并且因为失去信用，你必须按照我说的立即向学校请假直到你完成分化。”

Peter又暗自嘀咕了几句独裁，变态什么的，才在Tony的注视中无奈的点了点头。

也许是因为他的乖顺，Tony终于稍微满意了，他又重新抱住他的小恋人。“等你分化之后。”男人在他耳边喃喃道，“你的生殖腔就开始成熟了，然后你会经历一次为时三天的发情期。”

“或者我服用大量抑制剂，延缓发情。”Peter缓缓地说。

“给你抑制剂是防止你在学校出意外，不是让你这么用的。”男人挑挑眉，“你不期待自己成人的那一天吗？”

男孩儿别别扭扭的没说话，然而Tony却仍旧不依不饶的凑上去，“难道你不希望被我标记？”Peter无奈的抬头看向身边恋人，男人正皱着眉注视着他，好像要是他真的说出一句不愿意，就会当场把他就地正法一样。

Peter受不了了，“你能不能不要问我这种问题？你要我怎么回答你？开心的说我很乐意被你……吗？”说到最后，男孩儿不争气的脸红了，他有些难堪的把头别开。Tony却低声笑了起来，他搂紧男孩儿的腰，随即伸出手解开了怀里小恋人的皮带，Peter挣扎着想伸手制止他的侵犯，被男人强硬的压制住了。

如果说在平日里Tony还算是勉强能听进去一点儿Peter的意见的话，那么在床上他就是一个彻头彻尾的独裁者。

男人解开他的皮带和扣子，又拉下拉链，隔着黑色的内裤抚摸着男孩儿沉睡的性器，直到手底下性器逐渐勃起，他半诱哄半强迫的也把男孩儿的手按在了自己的皮带上。

“教你点儿新东西。”Tony诱哄道。

Peter其实有些慌张，虽然他尽力不表现出来。比起已经是情场老手的Tony，他那点由仅有的几次自慰组成的性经验简直匮乏得可怜。然而即使是这样，出于那点儿青少年的自尊心，他也不愿意在自己的恋人面前表现出这一点。

他在Tony的引导之下，手掌覆盖上男人的性器，Tony一面亲吻他的耳垂，一面低声在他耳边教他，什么时候该摩挲龟头上的肉棱，什么时候又该沿着柱身撸弄肉棒。他的声线缓慢又低沉，说出的话却下流至极，偏偏手上的动作又不停，Peter没一会就因为男人高超的技巧而舒服的浑身发软，每次他的动作迟缓下来，Tony就也跟着停手，直到男孩儿又重新握住他的性器卖力的抚慰为止。

两个人在沙发上纠缠着互相抚慰，直到最后一同迈入高潮，浊白的液体弄脏了男孩儿的衣服。Peter脸色潮红的靠在Tony的怀里，男人低头，奖赏般的吻了他一下。

“做得很好，Peter，你学的很快。”

这样的夸赞无疑让男孩儿羞耻极了，他抬手用胳膊捂住了脸。

 

接下来的几天里，Peter按照他们约定的那样，除了随身携带的抑制剂，他还被强硬的套上了一个黑色的定位手环。对于Peter即将到来的分化他们都显得小心翼翼。

Tony还是像从前一样按时接送他上下学。男孩儿没课或者周末的时候，他们就滚在公寓里的床上胡来。除了最后的那一步，Tony基本上带着他玩遍了所有的花样。Peter一开始还觉得羞耻，然而他再怎么样也是一个处在青春期的正常少年，到最后也免不了渐渐沉迷其中。

抱着那丝不会在学校出意外的侥幸心理，Peter本以为他就会照现在这样，顺遂的度过他的发情期。

不得不说，那时候他显然忘记了墨菲先生提出的心理学效应。

 

事情发生的时候，Peter还在运动场上。男孩儿之前说的话没有夸大，他的运动细胞的确出奇的好，并且一直以来他都是作为他们球队的种子选手受到培养。没人相信Peter最后竟然会分化成一个Omega，他们都觉得男孩儿天生就是是Alpha的料，再不济也该是个Beta。

所以在清一色的Alpha球员中，当那缕甜味弥散在空气里的时候，在场的所有人都躁动了起来。直到听到队友们疑惑的议论声，Peter才后知后觉的意识到那是他信息素的味道。

他该死的竟然就要发情了，就在这里，在这种场合。

年轻的Omega有些惊慌，更糟糕的是他想起他换球服的时候把抑制剂落在了口袋里。毕竟谁他妈能想到他竟然会在这个时候发情。

趁着周围的人还在搜索着突然出现的信息素的来源，男孩儿慌张转头跑回了更衣室。

他已经用了自己最快的速度，然而他还是无法抑制的开始觉得身上燥热了起来，他身上散发出的香味也越来越浓。等男孩儿跑到更衣室，他已经被发情期带来的情欲蒸腾到四肢发软。他几乎是用尽最后的力气跑到他的柜子前面慌张的翻找，却发现本应老老实实呆在他口袋里的抑制剂不翼而飞。

Peter四肢发软的在柜子上靠了一会，又绝望的逐渐滑坐到了地上。

他已经能感觉到自己呼出的气息灼热的吓人。

“Peter·Parker。”一个人影从开着的更衣室门走了进来。“你知道吗，我要是你，就不会忘记关门，你的味道隔着两条走廊都能被闻到。”

男孩儿抬起头。看着那张带着得意的年轻面孔。是Flash，他们向来不对头。他一瞬间明白了是怎么回事。

“你偷了我的抑制剂？”Peter难以置信的看着他，“为什么要这么做？”

“因为觉得很有趣。”Flash耸了耸肩，随即他充满恶意的看着Peter狼狈的模样，“你真该看看你现在的样子，一个正在发情的淫乱的Omega，我倒想知道你以后还怎么能做球队的王牌选手。”

Peter气的要命，却又觉得心里发慌。因为他知道Flash是一个已经分化完全Alpha，而他身为一个正在发情的Omega，要是对方真的想对他做些什么，他是没办法反抗的。

他第一次开始后悔自己没有听从Tony的建议。

幸运的是，Flash好像真的只是抱着想要羞辱他的目的，他得意洋洋的抱着胳膊靠在门板上，看起来并没打算对他做什么出格的事。男孩儿紧张的汗水打湿了头发，最终他聪明的放软了态度。

“好吧，我觉得你说得对，一个Omega的确没办法再在球队里担任什么王牌选手，”Peter诚恳的说道，“我会主动退出队伍，明天我就向教练申请，或者今天，今天也行，只要你把抑制剂还给我。”

Flash怀疑的打量着他，似乎是奇怪平日里牙尖嘴利的Peter今天怎么这么容易就服了软。

“我是认真的，我们都知道发情是大事，既然我已经分化成了Omega，就，就不适合再待在球场上了。”说出这句话的时候，男孩儿的心里还有些泛酸，毕竟他真的深爱过这项运动，“我不可能冒着被强暴的风险去欺骗你不是吗？那太愚蠢了，我现在只想要回抑制剂，等我抑制了发情期，就立刻去向教练申请，你还是队里的王牌球员。”

Flash思考了一下，他似乎是有些被说动了。

“你要是反悔的话，过会可有你好看的。”他恶狠狠的威胁完，就从口袋里掏出了那瓶抑制剂。朝着Peter的方向走了过去。男孩儿的双眼紧紧地盯着他手上的药剂瓶。然而Flash仅仅向前走了一小段，就停下了脚步。

Peter疑惑的抬头。他随即发现年轻的Alpha脸颊浮现出了不正常的潮红，呼吸也粗重了起来。

男孩儿的心里咯噔了一下。

“你，你直接把它扔过来就好，别过来了，我会接住的。”Peter慌张的催促道，“快点儿，扔过来。”

然而Flash就像聋了似的站在原地一动不动，尚未接触过Omega的年轻Alpha远远低估了信息素对他的影响力，他的呼吸越来越浑浊，手里的抑制剂也滑落在了地上，他却开始慢慢向男孩儿的方向靠近。Peter终于彻底惊慌了起来。

“Flash，你冷静点，别别别，别过来，你清醒之后绝对会后悔的。”然而还没等他再苦口婆心的劝说些什么，已经被信息素蒸腾的失去理智的年轻Alpha已经猛地扑到了他的身上。他抬起胳膊奋力的挣扎抵抗，然而一个正处在发情期的Omega想要摆脱一个Alpha简直是痴人说梦。就在他绝望的以为他真的会在这里被人强暴的时候。面前失去理智的Alpha却突然被人从他身上拽开了。

不知道什么时候出现的Tony正怒气冲冲的站在他的面前，男人的眼睛都有些发红，他恨极的瞪了Peter一眼，转而一拳将失去理智的Alpha揍倒在了地上，紧接着他把年轻的Alpha按在地上，一拳又一拳的朝对方的脸上招呼了过去。而男孩儿在短暂的惊慌过后终于回过了神，他挣扎着起身去拿被扔在地上的抑制剂一股脑的喝了下去。

在他旁边的Tony已经彻底打红了眼，Flash已经昏迷过去，他却还是疯了一样的一拳一拳的重击在Alpha的脑袋上，期间Peter几次过去想要阻止他，都被男人毫不留情的甩开了。

直到像是泄愤够了，他站起来，喘着气看着地上满头鲜血的年轻Alpha。突然出现的红色手甲包裹住了他沾血的手掌。

Peter猛的扑过去拦在前面抱住了他，“够了！已经足够了！Tony！这只是一个意外，他是无心的！”

“你他妈的差点被强暴！”Tony盯着他，愤怒的说道，“万一检测器没检测到你发情怎么办？万一我再晚了来五分钟，你要怎么办？！闪开！”

“你不能在这里杀了他，你会坐牢！”Peter惊慌的伸出手握住他的手甲，试图阻止男人的行动。他的大脑飞速运转着，想要说些什么好让Tony放弃这个念头，“对他来说这样的教训已经够了，你没要因此而成为一个杀人犯，我并不想看到你因为这种事被抓进监狱！”

Tony随即皱起眉，他嘲讽的弯了弯嘴角，似乎听见了什么笑话。

“Peter。”男人一字一顿地说道，“就算我现在再杀十个这样的Alpha，我也不会进监狱。”

他抬起头，棕色的眼睛冷冰冰的看着眼前的恋人，“他的死只会被归罪于一场不起眼的，在任何学校里都可能发生的意外事故，明白了吗？”

Peter愣了一会。

　　他轻轻地颤抖了起来。

他像是突然意识到，与他相恋已久的男人从来就不是什么普通的，稍微有钱一点儿的温柔绅士。他是一个被媒体们冠以屠夫的称号，以铁血手腕垄断了整个美国的军火行业的，真正的拥有着庞大的黑色帝国的独裁者。

男孩儿终于明白了他长久以来在Tony身上觉察到的违和感来自哪里。Tony其实从来没有在乎过除了他之外的所有人或事，不管是他的朋友还是家人。在他看来伤害别人就像吃饭或者呼吸一样自然，就像他不能理解Tony为什么把人命看的如此轻贱，Tony也不明白Peter为什么会在乎他杀掉一个伤害过他的人。

他们两个人的世界观从不处于同一条水平线。

似乎是看Peter没了动静，男人转过头，又向着倒在地上的Alpha抬起了手腕。

“Tony。”男孩儿开口了，然而他立即意识到自己的声音在发抖，他深吸了一口气，“如果你非要这么做的话，咱们之间就算玩完了。”

男人低头看向他，“什么？”

Peter松开手后退了一步，他抬起头，注视着Tony的眼睛，他尽力让自己鼓足勇气，不要在男人面前露怯，他重复道:“你要是杀了他，我们就分手。”

他说这话的时候好像还没意识到自己已经触了雷。也许他只是一时为了制止Tony而口不择言了，也许他心里其实并没有真的这么想。

然而无论原因是什么，这次他终于成功的把Tony激怒了。

红色的钢铁手甲分解消失。男人冷眼看了他一会，随即点了点头。

“你很好，Peter·Parker。”Tony露出了一个微笑。这个笑容出现的是如此的不合时宜，以至于让男孩儿心里有点发毛。

“不听劝阻，执意在分化期间到学校上学。明知道自己随时有可能发情还是跑到球场上肆无忌惮的和一群Alpha鬼混，又不随身携带抑制剂导致自己差点被强暴，到了现在还敢不知悔改的用分手来威胁我。”Tony又点了点头，“你很好，Peter·Parker。”

“既然你一直不把我对你的纵容当回事。”男人平静的说道，“那么现在，我决定把它收回。”

Peter有些慌张，他张口像是想要说些什么，然而还没等他再发出一个音节，戴着手环的手腕上突然刺痛了一下。男孩儿头脑晕眩了起来，随即他眼前一黑失去了意识。

 

年轻的Omega做了一个梦。

梦里，他被捆在了一个极为阴暗狭小的空间，四周都是锁链，以至于他甚至难以动弹一下。他试着挣脱禁锢，把自己从这些冰冷的链条中解放。然而直到筋疲力尽却依然毫无办法。就在他最后绝望的要放弃的时候，周身将他层层叠叠密集环绕的锁链却突然抽身退去。

Peter抬起头，随即他发现原来没有什么锁链。

他被Tony拥抱在怀里。

 

男孩儿是在一片燥热之中醒来的。

他醒过来的时候头还有些疼，然而更多的是那仿佛要将骨头都融化的燥热感。他皱着眉难受的呻吟了几声，才慢慢的睁开了眼睛。

高温让Peter觉得胃里翻江倒海的难受，他随即歪头干呕了两下，却什么都没吐出来，他无力的甩了甩头，像是想让自己清醒些，然而他迷迷糊糊的发现自己赤裸着身体，手腕被一副皮革束具绑在一起了。男孩儿仰头，看到了坐在床边的椅子上的Tony。

男人抱着胳膊，唇线抿得很紧，脸色有些阴沉的看着他。

Peter又无力的闭上了眼睛。

他的大脑被分化带来的高热折腾的像发酵的面团。

年轻的Omega难受的蜷缩起身体，高烧让他的泪腺的失控，他抑制不住的不停流泪。

“Tony。”男孩儿的声音带着哭腔，他下意识的呼唤着身边的恋人，“我，我很难受。”男孩儿无意识的抽噎着，他像是要被席卷全身的高温灼化成灰，因为手臂被绑住，他一边在床上翻来覆去的磨蹭，一边无意识的向身边的人求救。

坐在椅子上的男人沉着脸僵持了一会，最终还是起身从抽屉里掏出了一个针管。

当淡蓝色的药液被缓缓推进正在分化的Omega的身体，灼人的燥热感终于降了下来。男孩儿发出几声舒适的呢喃，随即放松了身体。他的额发已经完全被汗水了。头垂着，无力的躺在枕头上。

与表现出的脆弱不同的是，他的意识却逐渐清醒了起来。他感觉到Tony伸出手拨开了他额角汗湿的发。但是男孩儿依旧疲惫的蜷缩着，没有抬头。

然而这样的清醒仅持续了几分钟。他又被另一种燥热侵袭了。

抑制剂的效用已经过去，年轻的Omega开始发情。

浓郁的信息素的甜香蒸腾在空气里，引诱着男孩儿身边唯一能接收到发情信号的Alpha。他能感觉到男孩儿的情欲高涨到近乎沸腾。

Peter终于没办法继续维持逃避的姿态，他感受到了自己对身边人的渴望。他身下的肉穴口已经湿乱的一塌糊涂。

他知道Tony绝对不会给他抑制剂。男人在生他的气，他现在应该巴不得自己多受点罪，好能低三下四的向他求饶，求他标记他。

高烧和分化带来的后遗症已经慢慢让他的思绪走向极端。年轻Omega的内心充满焦躁和绝望。他的双手被缚，被关在一个完全陌生的房间里。身边相恋已久的爱人对他完全抱着惩罚的态度，而几个小时之前他已经知晓，他在他面前的所有温柔都是伪装。

他握紧了拳头，把自己缩得更紧，他感到恐惧。

就算平日里表现的再怎么开朗，他也不过是一个刚刚分化的年轻男孩儿，面对着突然变化的身体不知所措，对自己可能遭遇到的状况一无所知。难耐的情欲混合着巨大的心理压力几乎把他压垮，他垂着头绝望的啜泣着。

当男人微凉的手指接触到他的肩头的时候，他以为对方要开始折磨他了，他胡乱的推拒着，摇着头嘴里说着NONONO 。他真的害怕极了，以至于他开始垂死挣扎一般的慌乱的捶打对方。然而男人只是稍微愣了一下，随即一言不发的任他发泄着自己的情绪。直到他那点回光返照一般的激烈反抗逐渐平息。

Tony看着男孩儿在枕头上啜泣。

他其实觉得有些受伤。

他不知道自己在Peter心里到底变成了一个什么模样，为什么他面对自己的触碰表现的这么抗拒。他突然觉的深深的无力。

像是他一直以来害怕的事终于变成了现实，他们之间虚假的和平被彻底击碎。

Tony深呼吸了几下，随即低头尽力安抚着蜷缩着的男孩儿，他知道刚刚分化的Omega的内心总是很脆弱。

“Peter。”他顿了顿，似乎在思忖用词，然而他卡了半天，最后却只笨拙的说出了一句，“别怕。”

男人看着男孩儿不住落泪的模样，喉头几乎被哽住。

“我不会伤害你。别，别害怕我。”

他伸出手再次尝试触碰男孩儿的身体，这次男孩儿不再反抗，却不知道是因为无力还是因为别的什么。

Tony俯下身抱紧他的恋人，“只是帮你度过发情期。”

Peter渐渐停止了颤抖，他闭上眼睛。

 

对于两个人的初次结合，Tony表现的小心翼翼的温柔，他尽力照顾着Peter的感受，男孩儿不适或是感到慌张的时候，他就停下，小心的搂紧他的小恋人，安抚的轻轻拍打着他的背，直到男孩儿重新变得平静。

然而不管再怎么温柔，在他进入Peter的身体的时候，年轻的Omega还是流泪了。也许是因为疼痛，也许是因为别的什么Tony不敢去想的情绪，他只能安慰的亲吻着男孩儿的嘴唇。他曾经承诺过只会给男孩儿一个短暂标记，但是现在他食言了，抱着绝对不能让对方离开自己的阴暗念头，他最终缓缓的进入了Peter刚刚分化出的，还极为稚嫩的生殖腔。

标记期间，男孩儿对于被进入生殖腔的陌生快感表现出了极大的反应。他不停地哭泣，连续的高潮让他的身体不住的颤抖，指甲在男人肩头留下一道道凌乱的抓痕。直到最后男人在他的生殖腔内成结，被慢慢填充的强烈快感让他几乎昏死过去。

最后Tony犹豫了一下，还是没有射在男孩儿的生殖腔里，他在濒临高潮的时候抽出来射在了男孩儿肌肉紧实的小腹上。

Peter红着眼眶抽噎着，在Tony怀里轻轻的挣动了一下。他的意识还因为强烈的高潮和发情而不怎么清醒。

“……你在我里面成结了？”男孩儿的声音因为长时间的哭泣和呻吟而变得沙哑，他含糊着问道，“你在我里面成结了吗。”

“嗯。”Tony回应着，“没有射在生殖腔，你不会怀孕。”

两个人沉默了一会，昏暗的屋子里溢满两个人信息素的味道。终于，男孩儿又开口了，“Flash呢，你杀了他吗？”

“没有。”

“要是我不听话的话，你会杀了我，然后也归罪于一场事故吗？”

“……你为什么会这么想？”Tony头疼的收紧了搂着男孩儿的手臂，他开始觉得事情好像比他以为的要严重，“没有人要杀你，谁也不能。你的脑子里都装着些什么乱七八糟的念头，你以为我是什么？杀人狂吗？”

“……我以为你生气了。”男孩儿小声的说道，“我以为你要惩罚我。”

“我的确是生气了，你也该接受惩罚。但我没打算在你分化的时候，我希望你记住教训而不是要逼疯你。”Tony的语气十分疲惫，“在你心里我就是那种会随便伤害你的人吗？”

男孩儿摇了摇头，但是Tony知道他说谎了。

他突然间不知道该做出什么反应。面对Peter的这种情况，他之前考虑好的惩罚计划好像都派不上用场。

“Peter。”Tony有些疲惫的开口说道，“你要记住，我永远不会伤害你，永远不会。我爱你。你到底在害怕什么？”

“……我也爱你。”男孩儿说这话的时候声音很小，但是Tony还是听见了。几乎是刚说完他又重新闭上眼睛沉沉的睡去了，分化和发情耗费了他过多的体力。

男人沉默了一会，抬起手将男孩儿的头往自己身上靠了靠，也慢慢闭上了眼睛。

两个人在黑暗中紧密而又安静的互相依偎。

 

那一个星期其实过得十分混乱。男孩儿的发情持续了三天。期间他们除了吃东西和偶尔的睡眠就是无休止的做爱。

发情期的Omega小恋人失去了平日里的羞涩，变得极为甜蜜主动。对性的渴求让他显得前所未有的淫靡。男人只要稍微诱哄几句，他就乖乖的跨坐在男人身上慢慢的扭着腰，他甚至还在结束之后眼神迷离的主动舔干净了自己射在Tony身上的精液。那副淫靡的画面几乎立刻就击溃了Tony所有的自制力。

他当即翻过身把发情的Omega压倒在床上发了疯一样的啃咬着他的脖子嘴唇。他在这几天里已经在男孩儿的身上烙满了自己的痕迹，胸前，后背，小腹，脖子上的敏感带更是重灾区。他在难以抑制的Alpha天性驱使下重新操进了男孩儿的生殖腔。那是他从标记后第二次进入那里。刚分化出的稚嫩腔道敏感至极，几乎是没一会男孩儿就又到达了一次干性高潮。虽然每次男孩儿对被进入生殖腔的反应都很大，但是Tony知道他其实喜欢这样。而每次看到男孩儿因为快感在自己的身下啜泣，他都觉得内心深处的某个角落被填的很满。

这个平日里开朗坚强的大男孩儿在床上变得非常敏感爱哭，Tony却喜欢他这样的反差。

这样淫靡又混乱的日子持续了三天，三天过后，当发情所带来的信息素的浪潮退去，Peter逐渐恢复了神智。从Tony怀里醒过来的时候，他第一个反应是觉得自己被车轮碾过了，然而随即他就想起了自己这几天里的种种淫靡行径，简直要当场咬舌自尽。

从背后拥住他的男人似乎是感觉到了动静，于是习惯性凑近，在他的后颈处吮吻着，手指向男孩儿的后穴探过去。

Peter本想伸手制止，却突然意识到自己的手还被绑在一起，然而还没等他张口说些什么，Tony已经轻轻抬起他的腿从身后进入了他敏感的肉穴里。男孩儿吸了一口凉气。

年轻的Omega咬着唇，这是他第一次在清醒的情况下被进入。“Tony……等，等等。”

Tony顿了一下，他的动作没停，转而又轻轻吻了吻男孩儿的耳垂，“醒了？有没有哪里不舒服。”

“我……全身都不舒服。”Peter咬着牙，“你就不能停一停吗，到底是谁处在发情期？”

“Alpha全年发情。”男人觉得有趣和他拌了几句嘴，随即他抽身出来，然而没等Peter松一口气，男人紧接着又换了个姿势，他把男孩儿的腿大开成M形，从正面进入了他。

Peter一时无语。然而说没有快感是骗人的，他这种刚开荤的毛头小子面对着Tony这样的情场老手根本没有抵抗的份，他一开始还能假装不满的蹬蹬腿，然而不过一会就又沉浸在了肉欲之中，嘴里也只能发出一些破碎的呻吟。

直到最后他在男人的引导下高潮，Tony抬手捋了捋他汗湿的额发，俯下身给了他一个湿吻，这个吻不像从前的温情，隐隐带了些强硬的姿态，他的舌头密密的扫过男孩儿的牙关，又追逐着男孩儿的舌头强迫他回应。不像是一个吻，倒像是一种掠夺和宣誓主权。

直到Peter厌烦的轻咬了一下他的舌尖，他才松开了男孩儿的舌头，抽身退了出去。

“Tony。”男孩儿不适的抬起自己被束具绑住的手臂，“这样很不方便，能不能放开我。”

“不行。”男人冷酷的拒绝道，“这是惩罚，你违背了自己承诺。”

“可是不是已经惩罚过了吗。”Peter皱着眉，“我现在觉得骨头都要散架了。”

“这只是帮你度过发情期，还不算是惩罚。”

“……”

男孩儿楞了一下，他一瞬间怀疑自己听错了，“什么？那惩罚是什么？”

Tony没有回答这个问题，他抬起男孩儿被束具缚在一起的手，把玩着男孩儿修长好看的指头。

“Peter。”男人放柔了声线，“我们结婚吧。”

年轻的Omega愕然的转头看了他一眼。

“我们结婚，告诉全世界Peter·Parker的伴侣是Tony·stark，然后在教堂里举行一场最盛大的婚礼。你之前不是说想去巴塞罗那看看？我们可以去那里度蜜月，或者去我的私人海滩……”

“啊——哈，浪漫。”男孩儿面无表情的说道，“这真是我梦寐以求的求婚场景，被绑在一个不知名的屋子里，被人在床上操的骨头都要散架之后，谢谢你Tony，你怎么知道原来我喜欢这个？”

Tony笑了，“你想要什么？多的能铺满整个曼哈顿的鲜花？足以照亮整个纽约的夜空的烟火秀？或者我单膝跪地的求婚礼？我可以补给你。”

“那你解开我。”

“不行。”

“好吧，我拒绝你的求婚。”

男人挑了挑眉，“如果我解开你，你就同意？”

Peter沉默了一会，他叹了口气，“Tony，我还没大学毕业，我之前都没都没考虑过这件事，而我们甚至才认识了不到两个月……”

“学业不算什么，你想的话，我可以帮你开家公司。”Tony打断他，“你甚至可以不用工作，剩余大把的时间你可以去做你喜欢的事。”

“不，我不是说这个。”Peter无力的抬起头看着他，“我只是觉得太快了，这一切都发生的太快了，两个月之前我脑子里还只有怎么在每门课程上拿A，怎么替球队打赢一场球赛。而两个月之后我就有了恋人，身边的同学发情期用抑制剂的时候我就已经和男友同居并且被标记了，现在他还向我求婚，我现在想想都觉得这一切快的不真实。”

男人用深棕色的眼睛静静的注视了他一会，直到Peter狼狈的偏开头躲避了他的视线。

“我本来可以不用征求你的同意，”Tony的声音很平静，“但是我不想做到那种地步，我给你时间。”

他松开男孩儿的手，转而亲吻了一下男孩儿的额头。

“别让我等的太久。”

 

 

Tony的惩罚持续到第七天，这七天里两个人滚遍了别墅里的每个角落，刚分化的少年初尝性爱难免有些食髓知味，然而面对着男人近乎无度的索求，依然有些吃不消。Peter简直觉得Tony对性的狂热有些过了头，他甚至怀疑过对方是不是性瘾患者。而在经过了Peter长时间不懈的认错哀求和讨价还价之后，Tony终于决定放他回去上课了。

“我不明白你为什么对这件事这么执着。”Tony有些不耐烦，“你表现得像是全美国最热爱学习的学生了，还有几个人能跟你一样？”

Peter没有吭声，他在整理他的单肩包。

学校似乎是他唯一可以摆脱Tony的地方。

Peter知道他的这种感觉不对头，不应该有，再怎么说这都不该是出现在热恋中的人的脑海中的想法。

在他们刚刚相爱的时候，他以为Tony只是比较容易吃醋。而在恋爱里这不算什么缺点，即使是也属于很可爱的那种。可是随着他们相处时间越来越久，Tony所表现出的掌控欲也开始强的让他觉得有些受不了。

男人似乎要完全掌控他的生活，学习，方方面面，掌控他的衣食住行，他交什么朋友，他参加什么活动。不论Peter想做点什么他都要横插一杠，也许在他看来Peter最好就是什么也不要做，能每天陪着他在家里玩点什么成人的下流游戏。

 

他没有自由。

 

男孩儿在Tony的注视中打开车门走进学校，他尽力放缓步伐，不要表现得像是想要逃离些什么，走进校门口的时候他还像平常一样回头冲Tony微笑了一下好让他安心。然而直到他转了个弯离开了男人的视线，才松了一口气似的放松了紧绷的肩膀。

他觉得说不出的疲惫。与Tony的相处已经再也没有从前刚恋爱时甜蜜又温情的感觉了，即使他们好像还是什么都没变似的说话，偶尔拌一句嘴，然而Tony永远强势的态度已经让他觉得喘不动气。

而Peter不过一周没到学校上课，他的周遭生活就发生了翻天覆地的变化。他变得更加不合群了。Flash重伤住院，还转了学，跟了他们球队很久教练也被辞退。而传言都说这和Peter分化成Omega后退出球队有关。他们觉得这个男孩儿有什么可怕后台在，生怕一不小心沾上他会倒什么大霉。

还好Peter唯一的好朋友Ned忠诚可靠，而且是个天生的粗神经，没有受到什么留言的影响。这让他觉得他的大学生活还不至于太过悲惨。

“所以你上周没来是为了度过发情期是吗。”Ned和他坐在一起，他们一边吃午饭一边聊天，“真没想到你会分化成Omega——我是说，那些暗恋你的Omega男孩儿女孩儿们都要难过的哭死了。”

Peter捧着三明治咯咯的笑了起来，“什么暗恋我的，我都不知道有这么回事。”

“那是你从来不去关注这些，你不知道吗，我去球场上看你比赛，你每次进球，旁边的Omega们都激动的跳起来欢呼，一场十几次！那刺耳的尖叫声简直都要把我的耳膜给震破了。”

Peter又被他夸张的语气和表情给逗笑了。和Ned聊天几乎是他一天里最放松的时候。

他没有告诉Ned关于Tony的事，一方面是觉得关于Tony的身份他很不好解释，另一方面，他觉得如果在学校里他都能一直从自己好朋友的嘴里听见Tony的名字的话，他恐怕真的要觉得窒息了。

然而即使他小心翼翼的想要隐瞒，却也没能瞒过多久。他们两个在球场上追着抢球的时候，胖胖的好友不小心扯开了他的领口，随即发现了他身上密密麻麻的吻痕。在看到对方脸上那种仿佛天都要塌下来的表情的时候，Peter实在是无奈极了，他只好把自己有了一个Alpha男朋友的事全盘托出。并且肯定的回答了关于他是否被标记了的提问。

身为Beta的Ned显然对受信息素影响的Alpha和Omega十分好奇。

“既然你已经被标记了，也收到了求婚，为什么不答应？”Ned疑惑的问道，“难道你不爱他吗？那你干嘛让他标记你。”

“不……我爱他，我只是。”Peter的声音有些迟疑，他其实不知道该怎么很好的向自己的好友阐述这件事，也许他自己都没有想清楚。

最终他深吸了一口气，决定向他实话实说，“我其实自己也不明白，但是我知道我们之间一定出了什么问题。我不能就这么答应他，那样很不负责。”

“出了什么问题？”

“……我不知道，我只是。”Peter的声音有些低落，“在他身边的时候，我觉得喘不动气。”

 

　　

那只是两个人处在运动课的间隙中的一段短暂而又无意义的对话。连Peter自己都没有放在心上。

当天晚上，当Peter躺在Tony怀里，迷迷糊糊的就要睡过去的时候，他感觉到男人凑到他耳边，用轻柔的让他发毛的语气问道，“Peter，和我在一起让你觉得喘不动气吗？”

他一下子就清醒了，可那时候他还没想到那方面去，他只是睁开眼望向他的恋人。Tony平静的看着他，他们赤裸着靠的紧密无间

Peter犹豫了一下，回答到，“没有，你为什么会这么想？”

Tony没有正面回答这个问题，他只是望着他的男孩儿，平静的说道:“你知道吗，你选择说谎是正确的。”

“因为不管你多有受不了我，你都没办法和我分手，永远不可能。”

他又冲他的小恋人微笑了一下，“我把咱们的婚礼定在下个月，Peter，你会喜欢的。”

于是Peter终于明白发生了发生了什么事，他愤怒的从Tony的怀里挣脱，坐了起来，“你监听我？你他妈的竟然监听我？！”

“我……”

男孩儿打断了他，“你到底想做什么？你真的连一点儿喘气的空间都不给我吗？你是不是真的要逼疯我？我他妈的到底做错什么了？！”

几个月的不满和愤怒都在这一刻爆发了出来，男孩儿气的眼眶发红，他有一瞬间感到了绝望。他不知道自己该怎么办，原来连学校都不是什么可以让他自由喘气的地方，他其实一直傻傻而又不自知的活在男人的密切监控之下，连在运动课上和同学随口的几句聊天都会在晚上遭到男人这样的威胁和盘问。

够了，已经够了，他彻底受够了。

　　Peter深吸了一口，“Tony，我以为我能适应你的这些……这些病态的行为和控制欲，我以为可能过段时间你会好，但是现在我觉得我错了。”他摇了摇头，“我已经受不了了，我们到此为止吧，就到此为止。”

　　“你要和我分手？”Tony问道，“你知道这不可能。”

　　Peter点了点头，他赤脚走到窗边，然后拉开了窗户。

　　他们现在在Tony的高级公寓，这里是19楼。

　　Tony一下子站了起来。

　　“我们分手，或者我现在从这里跳下去。”男孩儿平静的说道，“选择权在你，反正你已经习惯了替我安排一切不是吗？”

　　Tony深吸了一口气，他立刻放软了态度，“抱歉，Peter，我向你道歉，我不应该监听你，我没想到这会给你带来这么大的刺激。”

　　男孩儿只是静静的站在窗边，没有说话。

　　“我发誓我没想过要和你走到这一步，绝对没有，我不想和你变成这样——你知道我有多爱你。”

　　“可是你的爱要把我逼疯了！”男孩儿突然受不了的吼道，“你知道我现在到底是什么感觉吗？！我没有隐私没有娱乐没有自己的生活，你希望我全天都围着你打转，你他妈的需要的不是一个可以共度一生的男友而是条可以忠诚的只冲你摇尾乞怜的狗！可我他妈是人！”

　　“是我错了，我向你道歉。你可以随便怎么骂我，我愿意接受，我发誓我会改。”Tony焦急的保证着，“我发誓，我现在就拆掉所有监听器，当着你的面拆，你不愿意的话，我也不会再碰你，我发誓以后不会干涉你的任何决定。”

　　说道最后，他的眼圈都有些泛红，“你冷静一点，只要你先离开那——Peter，你知道我有多爱你，别拿这个来威胁我，我承受不了这个。”

　　男孩儿又静静地在那里站了一会。他像是终于在Tony的劝说中稍微冷静了一点，最终他沉默着重新把窗户关上。

　　Tony松了一口气。

　　

　　Tony当着Peter的面乖乖拆除了所有的监听设备，手机上的，装在他背包夹缝里的，最后他甚至还从男孩儿的圆珠笔里拿出来了一个。

　　Peter看见那一幕的时候简直不知道自己到底该哭还是该笑，看起来Tony是真的被他吓到了，而不是打算随便拆点什么出来哄他交差。

　　“你到底有什么毛病？”男孩儿忍不住问道，“每次都搞成这样很好玩吗？你难道就不能在一开始就不干这些事吗？”

　　“我只是……”Tony皱着眉，然而他焦虑的说了一半就停住了，随即他别开头转移了话题，“去睡觉吧，你明天还要去学校上课。”

　　他说这话的时候已经是凌晨两点，的确不算什么聊天的好时候。于是男孩儿重新躺回了卧室的床上，而Tony就静静的坐在床边的椅子上看着他入睡。

　　Peter闭上眼睛的时候，觉得这一幕好像似曾相识。

　　只不过这次犯了错的人不是他——或者也许他也应该把Tony绑起来？

　　  
　　

　　接下来的几天里，Tony与他承诺过得一样。除了还是坚持按时接送他去学校，真的没对他再做什么出格的事，不会强硬的触碰他，也不再干涉他的决定。不论是他说要去Ned家里拼死星模型，还是去参加一场几十个男孩儿女孩儿聚在一起的疯狂暧昧的狂欢派对，Tony真的都没有阻止过。他只是默默的把Peter送到那里，然后等结束的时候男孩儿给他发简讯，他接他回去。

　　要知道，这种事可能发生在任何一个人或是任何一对情侣身上，但是如果发生在Tony·Stark身上，造成的效果可比看见外星异形都要惊悚的多。

　　Peter其实根本没指望他真的遵守承诺，在他看来Tony只要能做到稍微尊重他一点儿别给他安窃听器他就该谢天谢地了。可是Tony不但做到了，还做得异常完美。这种感觉就像是你种下一颗苹果树，结果却眼睁睁的看着它在秋天结出了一堆的柿子。

　　不可能，不合理，不科学，不敢相信。

　　他们从那天开始就没做过爱，Tony变得异常的保守和规矩，每天晚上就是老实的躺在属于自己的那块区域里，胳膊都不乱搭一下。唯一能算得上诡异的事大概就是有一次Peter夜里从梦中惊醒，歪头发现男人正倚在床头一眨不眨的看着他，然而当发现他醒了，Tony又重新躺下闭上了眼睛。

　　好几天Peter都忘不了那一幕。然而除此之外就再也没有别的了。Tony简直老实禁欲的让他害怕。

　　直到某天晚上，Peter终于受不了了，他翻身骑在男人的身上，伸手解他的扣子。Tony皱着眉莫名其妙的看着他，“你做什么。”

　　Peter简直要疯，他揪起男人的衣领，朝他咆哮，“我要做什么你看不出来吗？！我需要性生活！性生活！！你他妈的到底行不行啊！不行我就出去找别人了！”

　　这句话终于管用了，男人当即红着眼睛把他扑倒在了床上，疯了一样的啃咬他的脖子和嘴唇，然而当Tony拿着真丝领带把他的手绑在床头上的时候，他心里竟然升起了一种诡异的类似于喜悦的东西，他感觉世界突然真实了起来，而他眼前的这个才是真正的Tony。

　　然后Tony身体力行的让他知道了自己到底“行不行”。

　　Tony的体力一直很好，即使Peter自己也向来不差，但是也抵不住这个精力旺盛的Alpha无度的索求，从前如果不是Peter受不了的求饶，Tony能不知疲倦的玩上一整夜。

　　可是那天晚上，他们只做了两次，男人就抱着他的肩膀，头倚在他的肩窝里，很安心的睡着了。

　　Peter能看到他很重的黑眼圈和脸上的疲倦。

　　他想起那天晚上他惊醒，Tony一眨不眨的看着他。

　　

　　第二天他们就像平时一样，Tony送他去学校。Peter走进校门的时候忍不住回头看了一眼，他看见男人像平常一样坐在驾驶座上，平静的注视着他，直到他拐过弯，墙壁阻隔了男人的视线。

　　Peter往前走了几步，又停住了。他的脑子里突然出了一个念头，而这个猜想显然让他感到十分不安。

　　他踌躇了一会，没有走去教室，而是转了个弯走进了最近的实验楼。拿钥匙打开了一间锁着的物理实验室——他是受老师偏爱的好学生，而好学生总是有一些特权的。

　　男孩儿走到窗户边上，透过百叶窗，看向校门外——这个位置刚好能看到Tony停在校门口的黑色轿车。他看见男人保持着他离开时看见的姿势，注视着校门。而这个时候离他走进学校大概过了十分钟了。

　　Peter紧张的注视着窗外，想看Tony什么时候离开。突然间他的手机震动了一下，吓了男孩儿一跳，他手忙脚乱的打开来看，发现是Ned询问他怎么没去上课的简讯。男孩儿简短的回复后又重新抬起头，小心翼翼的透过百叶窗观察着车上的恋人的一举一动。

　　十分钟，二十分钟，一个小时。

　　Tony一动不动的坐在那里，注视着校门。宛若时间凝固。

　　就像看着他走进去，他认真的等待他的男孩儿重新从那里走出来。

　　

　　Peter绝望的转过身靠在墙上。

　　Tony没有被治好，他的情况加重了。

　　

　　Peter逃了学，第一次，主动的。

　　他甚至连他的包都没背，就疯了一样的转身跑下了楼，跑向了校门外，跑到了他的恋人身边。

　　男人坐在驾驶座上，看到他突然出现的时候还有些疑惑，“你今天这么早就下课了吗？”

　　Peter气喘吁吁的把手撑在腿上，随即他直起身，咬着牙看着面前的人，开口问道“Tony，这次这句话换我来问你。”

　　“你到底在害怕些什么？”

　　男人似乎是怔住了，他一时没反应过来，“你说什么？”

　　“你他妈的——你每天夜里都焦虑的睡不着当我不知道吗？你在焦虑什么？你到底有什么毛病？你干嘛每天晚上怕我突然人间蒸发一样不眠不休盯着我看，你到底像这样从早到晚的盯着校门看了几天？你他妈到底在害怕什么？！”

　　Tony楞了一下，他看着男孩儿激动的涨红的脸，“我不知道。”

　　“Peter，我只是，只是很怕失去你。”Tony低下头，似乎说出这些话对他来说十分痛苦，“只要你愿意跟我在一起……为了什么都无所谓，不管是因为钱，前途，权利，优渥的生活，或者仅仅是因为我是标记你的Alpha……什么原因都可以，只要你愿意和我在一起。”

　　“……所以这就是原因。”男孩儿舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“所以，你一直觉得我和你在一起，并不是因为爱情？”

　　Tony没有说话，Peter知道他这是默认了。

　　他一时间不知道该说些什么，他其实很想把男人从车里拖出来给他一拳，然而他又忍住了。

　　他拉开后车门，坐了进去。

　　“开车。”Peter忍着怒气的命令道。

　　Tony下意识的踩下油门，然而随即他莫名其妙的问道，“你要去哪？”

　　“去结婚。”男孩儿冷着脸说道，“Tony，咱们结婚吧。”

　　“……”

　　“怎么了？这不是你梦想中的求婚场景吗？”Peter没好气的加大了音量，“你想要什么？铺满整个曼哈顿的鲜花？照亮整个纽约上空的烟火秀？我告诉你这些我都他妈的买不起！”

　　Tony简直欣喜若狂，他忙不迭的应声道，“我来买！我来买！”

　　随即他猛地踩下了油门，车后坐的男孩儿差点脸撞在面前的皮椅上，随即他极为痛心的拍着面前的椅子，“小心点开，结婚的前提是我能活着和你走进去！”

　　Tony整个人都处在不真实的状态中，他有点不敢相信天上竟然就这么掉了馅饼，直到他的手上拿到那张薄薄的证明，他才敢相信这是真的。

　　“Tony。”男孩儿站在他面前认真的看着他，“我和你在一起从来都不是因为别的什么乱七八糟的理由，我爱你，就和你爱我一样。我知道我现在说这些你可能不会相信，但是没关系，我们现在已经结婚了，你不必在我身上安窃听器，如果你想，你可以跟着我一起去上课，你可以告诉所有人你是我的丈夫，我们已经结婚了，我属于你，而你也属于我。”

　　“我从来没有真的憎恨或者讨厌过你，对不起，我上次不应该用自杀来威胁你，我知道这给你造成了很大的伤害。”

　　流连花丛二十余年的花花公子Tony·Stark发誓，这是他这辈子听到过的最动人的情话。他伸出手激动的抱住他的小恋人——现在是他的伴侣，他的丈夫，他灵魂的另一半——抱的很紧。

　　“我愿意相信。”

　　Peter伸手回抱住了他。

　　男孩儿终于明白他们之间的问题所在，他以前一直以为Tony是这段感情中最为强势偏执的那一个，他觉得男人的掌控欲就像无形的枷锁，把他的人生禁锢在一个让他窒息的空间里，却不明白原来在Tony看来他也是禁锢了他人生的那一个。

　　他们的人生早就纠缠在一起。

　　

　　“……但是，Peter。”

　　男孩儿疑惑的偏过头看他。

　　Tony面无表情的说道：“以后你不能再去和一堆Alpha们打球，也不准很晚了还在你的Bate朋友家里拼什么死星模型——你喜欢的话我给你买回来咱们两个自己拼——更不准去参加什么乱七八糟的狂欢派对，你知道吗，那天晚上我守在酒吧外边，几乎要忍不住叫人冲进去。”

　　怪不得后来他听说那里被砸了。Peter后知后觉的意识到了这中间的因果关系。

　　虽然他没想到Tony会这么快就跟他翻旧账，然而眼前这个熟悉的Tony还是让他觉得舒坦多了，他简直要感谢上帝终于让他的恋人重新变得正常——或者说是感谢上帝他终于跟着Tony一起发疯了！

　　“不过，让我每天跟着你一起上课的确是不太好，会影响你正常的校园生活。”Tony诚恳的继续说道，“所以我前几天刚刚申请了作为你们大学的物理导师授课，Peter，明天咱们就能一起走进校门了。”

　　男孩儿呆呆的看着他。

　　

　　他突然觉得自己好像中了什么圈套。

　　他猛地伸手去够男人手里的结婚证明，而Tony早有预备的举高，挑着眉看向他。他朝男孩儿露出了一个微笑，是常出现在他的脸上的那种，带着点儿恶狠狠地威胁意味，“别想着离婚，这辈子都不可能。”

　　

　　

　　

　　The End.

　　

　


End file.
